


Loki有了个小迷弟

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 妇联全员日常住在复联大厦，阿斯加德臣民全员搬到了地球，Thor和Loki都住在复联大厦里。某一天，复联大厦迎来了一个新的年轻成员，唯一的问题只是这个新成员是Loki的小迷弟。。。





	1. 上

“Hey，伙计们，我们复仇者联盟迎来了一位新的伙伴，Aman Darwin，这小伙子太神了，他在母亲肚子里时被Alpha射线给射中，基因产生了变异，所幸这变异没让他多长出一只手一只脚来，但让他有了变成各种动物的能力。”

Tony Stark像往常一样戏剧性地在准备吃完早餐开始一天工作的复仇者们面前张开双手，说完得意洋洋地观察着所有复仇者的反应，发现大部分人已经习惯了他这种华丽的登场方式，大家只是放下了手上的事等着他继续说。Tony见没有人捧场，只能耸了耸肩，他拉开了身后的门，一个年轻男子走了进来站在Tony的身边，看样子他有点紧张，不过看到一群英雄站在你面前谁都会有那么点紧张。

“我…我是Aman Darwin，还是个大学生，但是…但是我会和大家一样保护地球的。”

“啊…怎么又来一个小屁孩。”Clinton Barton用油擦拭着自己的弓箭，想想这些乳臭未干的小子都没有自己的女儿可爱。

“你真得能变成任何动物？我只看到我弟弟这么干过。”Thor看样子不太喜欢那盆沙拉，他推到一边站起来问那个有那么一点点像他弟弟小时候样子的青年。

听到这句话，刚才还有点青涩的男子瞬间像是被注入了什么提神药剂一样，他抬起头看向Thor，眼神中充满了兴奋和不敢置信，他突然间三步并作两步走到了Thor的跟前，像个小女生一样紧紧拉着雷神的手。

“真不敢相信我真的见到你了雷神先生，我一直…一直…”

“好了好了我知道了…”Thor想阻止Aman说下去，这是常有的事，自己的粉丝见到自己之后这么激动，但是毕竟其他超级英雄都在场，这孩子要是表现的过于崇拜自己可不利于他和其他几个人相处，但是这并没有什么效果，Aman深吸一口气喊道：

“我一直都是你弟弟的粉丝！”

“啊？？？？？？？？”房间里的所有人都停下了手中的动作，Cliton心爱的弓箭掉在了地上，Natasha忘了自己正在填装子弹就把手枪的弹盒关上了，Tony整个嘴张成了大大的O型，Bruce倒吸了一口冷气，而Thor的舌头仿佛被Loki的锁舌术封印了起来一样，过了好半天才结结巴巴开口：

“你说的…弟弟…不会…不会是Loki吧！”  
这房间内只有当事人Aman没有发现整个气氛发生了变化，他激动地点了点头：

“是的，是的，难道雷神先生你还有别的弟弟吗？Loki先生真得非常帅气，魔法十分强大，我听说他也住在这里，是吗？！”

“Tony…这孩子不会是Loki派来打入我们内部的奸细吧…”Natasha盯着这个看上去很普通的男孩子，生怕他下一秒就会发出金光变出两个大牛角。

“你确定他是想加入复仇者联盟而不是小鹿斑比的军队吗？”Cliton已经装好了弓箭，虽然Loki现在和他们住在一起，也不会随随便便控制别人，但是纽约大战时的阴影一直都在。

“我…确定…”Tony觉得自己看人从来不会看错，但是连他现在都有点不确定了。

而这时站在中间还紧紧握着Thor的手的主角才发现了大家陷入紧张的氛围，他慌忙退后两步，摆手解释道：

“我绝不会作出危害地球的行为，我小时候无法控制自己的能力，有一次我变成了一只海鸥，但是中途突然变回了人，从高空直线坠落，我试了又试，想要变成各种会飞的生物都没有成功，我想我大概就会这么被直接摔死吧…没想到有人接住了我，我不知道是谁，我只记得他把我带到陆地上后摸了摸我的脑袋。自从那一天开始，我就想要成为一个帮助别人的英雄！”

“那你怎么会崇拜Loki，他可是引起纽约大战的大反派！”从Aman说起他的偶像是Loki时开始，Thor就觉得心里一阵阵冒火，说完又觉得这样评价自己的弟弟有点过了：“嘛…虽然Loki现在住在这里有我看着安分很多…”

“Loki先生真的很帅气啊，他是一个特别厉害的巫师，如果他是我们这一边的当然更好。但是没有规定正派不能崇拜反派吧？”

这句话让所有人沉默了，他们从来没想过这个可能性。所有人都觉得正派就该和正派一起，反派就该被好好教训，反派怎么可能有什么闪光点吸引住正派呢？

“可是Loki如果再次进攻地球，你准备站在复仇者这边对付他吗？”

“是啊，我会阻止他进攻地球，然后对他进行严密监管。我一直觉得只要我们能找到适当的方法，Loki可以变成我们这边的人。”

“不可能！我花了一千多年都没有让他变成一个正派的人，只有我知道他所有的样子，他从骨子里就带着邪恶。”其他人貌似都被Aman说服了，只有Thor还不依不挠追问。

“那你讨厌Loki吗，雷神先生。”

“哎…当然不…啊…”Thor被眼前男孩子突如其来的问题问的梗住了，他没想过这个问题，但是他现在认真想想好像答案是否定的，他从来没讨厌过Loki，他甚至可以说很爱Loki，“因为他是我的弟弟…”Thor想没有其他理由可以回答自己的问题。

“只因为他是你的弟弟？”Aman觉得雷神先生在面对自己的弟弟的时候有点奇怪，他不知道是怎么回事，但总觉得Thor有点过于激动了。

“还能是别的什么？我可没法像你那样看到他身上有什么闪光点。”Thor就是觉得很生气，那只能是因为Loki，就像之前的每一次那样一定是这个让他不省心的弟弟造成的，Loki的闪光点？一千年前他倒是经常看到，现在么他只希望Loki安安分分呆在Stark大楼里。

作为阿斯加德居民住到地球上的交换，Loki必须被严格看管，而Loki又的确是拯救阿斯加德的神之一，Thor不想就在他和Loki已经进行过和解的拥抱之后还把他扔进监狱里。况且中庭的监狱可关不住Loki，最后的解决方法就是Loki被关在了复仇者大厦里，Thor不在的时候由其他超级英雄进行看管。

起初Loki非常乖巧，基本躲在Stark大厦自己的房间里看看书，偶尔出来走动走动，但是看着对他戒备状态的超级英雄们他又无趣地躲回了自己的房间。但是最近开始，Loki又露出了他邪神的本性，他捉弄超级英雄们，藏起美国队长的盾牌，让鹰眼的箭都偏离目标，最后就在今天他居然逃离了复仇者大厦。

他居然逃过所有人的视线离开了复仇者大厦，Thor想想就生气，他猛得一拳打烂了身边的茶几。

“这里很热闹啊，Thor你是在和蝼…大家分享你在阿斯加德的晚宴上醉酒砸坏桌子的丑事么？”听到这个声音大家都猛然抬起了头，早上出逃的Loki穿着一套黑色西装，手里拿着一个纸袋。他从纸袋里拿出一块饼干，准备看看这里在上演什么好戏，以至于他的兄弟暴躁成这样。

“Loki，你回来了？”

“看看，看看，这不是故事的另一位主角么？”Tony比其他人早那么一步回过神来，他松了一口气，不用再担心这个阿斯加德人又引来一群要把地球炸成粉末的外星人。

“我当然会回来，我只是去散了个步，顺便带了点小零食回来，我可不记得我们约定过不能去散个步的规定。”

“Loki你当然不能一个人出去…”Thor刚想冲上去抓住他兄弟，却发现一个黑色的小身影“嗖”的从旁边超过他，冲到了Loki的面前。

Loki看着这个陌生的中庭蝼蚁握着自己的手，眼神里有一种狂热，反而吓得想要缩回手，没想到这个蝼蚁男孩握得很紧。

“Loki先生，我觉得我心脏跳的太快都要窒息了。我很崇拜你，你实在太帅了，你的魔法简直像是哈利波特里真正的巫师一样，哦不比他们更厉害。”

虽然Loki不知道哈利波特是什么，但是看来这男孩子在夸他，哦看他的眼神，像极了他曾经幻想中登基时臣民的眼神。

“我不是什么巫师，我是法师，九届第一的法师，如果你这个蝼蚁想要见识一下我的威力的话，我不妨让你观赏一下。”说着Loki转动了手指，房间内瞬间多出了很多穿着绿皮衣，金光闪闪的Loki，然后他又像每次耍弄Thor一样，不厌其烦地把自己变成了美国队长，也许是Aman的眼神鼓舞了他，他最后甚至把自己变成了一个大胸卷发的女人。

“够了！”一阵怒吼打断了得意洋洋的Loki，他还来不及变回黑色西装就看到Thor冲过来拽着他的手臂将他往门外拖。

“Thor，你这是干什么？！”Loki试着甩了几次，却无法挣脱Thor。他察觉到今天的Thor有点不太一样，最近他们总是保持着相对愉快的谈话，即使一开始需要Loki留在复仇者大厦这件事，Thor也不停说着抱歉希望Loki谅解，Loki也正是因为他兄弟诚恳的态度才愿意乖乖留在铁皮人的大楼里。

Thor把Loki拖进了他的房间，一下子松手将Loki扔在了软垫子上，Loki马上将自己变回了黑色的西装。

“你捉弄我的朋友，还擅自离开复仇者大厦，现在又来教唆一个想要成为英雄的孩子，我还以为你终于改邪归正了，果然…”

“Thor，你是到了中庭后脑子出了问题还是耳朵出了问题，我想我刚才已经解释过了，我不能算是擅自离开这个破旧的大楼，我只是在那个叫做网络的地方看到了还算是看上去美味的中庭甜点，所以就把我的脚…”Loki指指自己的脚，作势跨出了一步：“我就这么走出去了，你不会以为我能被困在这廉价的建筑物里吧？至于捉弄的那些朋友，这难道不是增进友谊的方法吗？我看铁皮人就很开心，你的幽默细胞是灭绝了吗？”

Thor被问的语塞，他只能从房间这头走到房间那头，反复摆弄着手上的锤子。

“总之你不能接近那个叫Aman Darwin的孩子！”

“Aman Darwin？”Loki对这个陌生的名字想了一下，才反应过来说的是刚才那个握住自己手的男孩子：“Thor Odinson，如果你的眼睛没有问题 ，就会发现刚才是那个男孩子主动来接近我的。”

“他是复仇者联盟的一员，你不许用你的那一套来教唆他。”

“不许？”Loki眯起眼，虽然Thor一直以来都不怎么讲理，但是今天却完全是一副无理取闹的样子，“哦，我知道了，你在妒忌我。”


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor不知道自己是不是真的嫉妒Loki，但是他不喜欢Aman和Loki在一起。

“嫉妒什么？”

“嫉妒我啊。你的神生第一次有人不是闪着白痴的星星眼来崇敬你，不是围着你爱慕你空空的脑壳。有一个人崇拜我，而不是你，所以你嫉妒我。”

荒唐！太荒唐了！Thor因为Loki的这句话而失眠了，当他顶着两个黑眼圈坐到餐厅里，想要享用Friday指挥下的机械手臂端到自己面前的一个烤肉卷饼来忘记昨晚发生的一切时，他看着Loki和Aman两个人有说有笑地走了进来，Aman塞给了Loki一个看上去是装沙拉的纸盒，Loki很高兴地接了过来，脸上挂着笑容。

Thor一瞬间有点恍惚，才发现自己有多少年没有在Loki脸上看到这样的笑容了，他到现在还记得小小的Loki站在他面前，抬起手用毛巾擦拭着自己额头上的汗水，歪着头笑着说：  
“哥哥，你看我今天学会了新的魔法！”Loki小小的手掌摊开在Thor的面前，五彩的光晕环绕着Loki的整个手，有很多蝴蝶从手中飞出，Thor记得自己拍了拍Loki的头，Loki的脸上绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。

“伙计，即使你再不满意你的早餐也不该把它捏成一坨烂泥。”Thor从回忆里被拉了回来，Stark正坐在他的对面，略显尴尬地指了指Thor的盘子，Thor这才发现自己手里的卷饼已经没有了原来的形状而在自己手里糊成了一团，Thor只能扔掉了手中的食物，用餐巾擦干净后，他的视线又继续回到了坐在窗边愉快交谈着的Loki和Aman身上。

“吾友，你真的觉的让Loki和Aman玩在一起是安全的？你可要知道Loki的语言带有某种蛊惑能力，Aman还是个孩子很可能会被骗。”

Tony顺着Thor的目光看去，Loki正和Aman有说有笑，他一直以来都觉得Thor有点保护欲过头了，现在看来是这么回事。

“现在有Aman看着他，我们不是都能省心了吗？而且我觉得Aman说的对，也许有人引导一下小鹿斑比，他会变成我们这方的人。”

“你就不担心Aman会带坏Loki，哦不是，Loki会带坏Aman么，Aman如果成为另一边的人可是相当棘手的。”

“Aman可不是这样的人，你知道我找到他的时候他差点为了从一个长着翅膀的女人手里救一个孩子而失去性命。放心吧，他不会被斑比影响的。”

Tony用力拍了拍Thor的肩膀，但是Thor仍然盯着说的正开心的两人直到两人吃完离开了餐厅。不过没过多久，Thor又在健身房撞见了两个人。如果说Loki到餐厅吃饭已经是极其罕见的事的话，Loki会出现在健身房那就是绝对不会发生的事了。

但是现在Loki正有说有笑地拿着毛巾走进了健身房，只不过看到Thor的那一刻他的笑容又消失了：“还真是意料之中，我的蠢兄弟一定会在这里。”

Thor刚才靠着100个俯卧撑压下去的怒火又蹭蹭蹭地窜了上来，他扔掉了手中的哑铃走到两人面前，才发现自己不知道该说什么。

“你…为什么来了？”他只能尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“Loki先生他说…”Thor的强大气场让Aman有些透不过气，他想要辩解却发现Thor根本没看向他。

“怎么？我现在还被加上限制出入健身房的命令了？下一步你们这些英雄是不是会让我只能呆在自己的房间里，哦不对，你们会给我造一个牢笼把我关起来。”Loki知道Thor还在妒忌他，在阿斯加德除了Frigga没有一个人会在他和Thor之间选择他，即使在学校他总是能拿第一的成绩，即使他在父王母后面前总是表现得乖巧懂事，即使他出谋划策让Thor和朋友们逃离了一次又一次的危险，但是阿斯加德眼里只有一个王子。终于，Thor也可以体会一下自己的感受了！

“我…不是这个意思。”面对Loki的质问Thor瞬间软了下来，想一想他的确没什么理由：“可是我邀请你这么多次！”连Thor都不知道为什么会说这个，这句话根本不经过大脑处理就冲口而出。

Loki也没料到会听到这样的话，他盯着Thor看了好一会儿：“也许是你的邀请方式有问题。”

Loki从Thor身边走过，走到开始使用器械的Aman身边。接下来的一个小时Thor不记得自己做了些什么，只记得Loki在Aman的指导下练了一会儿哑铃，当Steve走进来问Thor在看什么的时候，Thor才发现他正在看Loki胸口起伏的肌肉。

突然，警铃大作，所有健身房的英雄都放下了手中的器械。警铃意味着有危险情况需要出动，广播响起“所有Avengers集合！伦敦上空出现黑洞。重复一遍，所有Avengers集合，伦敦上空出现黑洞。”

Thor匆匆看了一眼被留下的Loki，他好像还听到Aman走之前Loki和他说了句注意安全。

所有人都到场了之后，Steve告诉大家有一群外星人潜入了伦敦，需要所有Avengers的帮助。现在的计划是两人一组，逐个击破伪装成地球人的外星人。

“Thor，你和Aman一起。”第一次作为Avenger执行任务，让Aman非常兴奋，他用力点了点头。但是出乎意料，平时干劲十足的Thor却犹豫着举起了手：

“我…觉得我还是和队长一组比较好，我是说，我们曾经合作过。”

这让队长也犹豫了，Avengers一直以来都相处融洽，很少有人会在组队上有什么问题。

“没关系，我可以和Aman一组。”原本和美国队长一组的Peter愉快地跳到Aman身边：“我也想见识下你能变成什么样的动物。”

任务倒是比想的要轻松，这些外星人只是擅长伪装，战斗力却很弱，Avengers的各位没花多少功夫就收拾了这些外星人，所有人回到Avengers大厦之后，相互击掌准备继续享受美好的夜晚。当Thor走到Aman跟前时，明显犹豫了下，但他还是给了他一个拥抱。

往后的那几天，Loki只要出现基本都和Aman在一起，而Thor的身上也像是装了个探头一样总会在他们两人出现的地方出没，所有Avengers都祝贺Thor，终于解决了一个大麻烦，只有Thor自己知道心里总有一团火在烧灼着全身每一个细胞，他总觉得血流在沸腾，好像是想把一切燃烧殆尽一样。

直到有一天早上，他没有看到Loki和Aman的身影。

“我怎么会知道这两人去了哪里，我又不是保姆！你就不能用手机给你亲爱的弟弟打个电话吗？”Tony昨晚被Pepper爽了约，到现在还闷闷不乐。

“手机？你们一直盯着看的那个小方砖，我可没有那个东西。”

“Loki和Aman吗？我看到他们出去了，说是去约会什么的。真是幸运让Loki碰到了Aman，你终于可以…Thor！你去哪儿？”Steve还没说完就看到Thor带着锤子破窗而出。

“我现在后悔让这对神兄弟住进我的大楼了。”Tony无奈地摇摇头：“Friday，联系修理工。”

Thor在空中飞了好一会儿，他直觉他能找到Loki，当他第一次在Frigga的怀中看到Loki睁开眼对着他咯咯地笑，小手紧紧抓住他的手指的时候，他就觉得他和Loki间被神奇的纽带给捆绑在了一起。

对于神来说在天空看清楚地上的每个人轻而易举，但是Thor搜寻了半天都没有看到Loki的身影，也许是Loki幻化成了别的样子？算了吧，即使他装扮成穿着超短裙留着大波浪卷的性感女人他也认得出来。

空中飞过的两只鸟突然引起了他的注意，特别是左边的那一只。那只鸟看上去像一只鹫，羽毛颜色却是罕见的墨绿色，在头顶上有一条金色的线条。

“Loki！！！！”Thor冲了上去，直接拽住鸟的脖子俯冲向地面，旁边那只灰色的大鸟看上去想要阻止，但是又不敢上前激怒雷神。

Thor落在了一座公园里，把正在跑步的老人吓得不轻。Loki和Aman已经变回了人，Loki正揉着刚才被Thor拽得生疼的地方。

“Thor Odinson，你这是在干什么？没想到你不仅蠢还变成了一个疯子。”

“Loki我们有说过你该呆在Avengers大厦。”

“我觉得…Loki先生有我看管会很安全。”

Thor只是看了Aman一眼又转了回来：“你是Loki的粉丝，谁知道你是不是要帮他计划逃跑。”

“啊哈哈，Thor，你果然是在嫉妒我。如果我要逃跑早就这么干了，之前那次我能够轻易出去就证明了铁皮人的大楼安保系统有多么不堪。算了，我们的约会也被你破坏了，我现在会乖乖回去的，亲爱的哥哥。”那个亲爱的被他说得很重，他对Aman招了招手，两人无视Thor直接离开了。

Thor的确破坏了Loki的约会，让Loki回到了Avengers大楼，但是他一点都不好受，他觉得愧疚又不堪，更重要的是他的怒气一点点都没消退，他在床上翻来覆去了很久还是睡不着，只能去天台的酒吧给自己来上一杯，却不想在天台撞见了Aman，他刚想转身走开，却被Aman叫住了。

“雷神先生，我能和你聊聊吗？”

Thor晃动着手上的酒杯耸了耸肩，走到了Aman的面前。

“雷神先生，我觉得你在嫉妒。”

“哼，Loki已经指控过我了，告诉你，我可不会嫉妒Loki。”

“不，你嫉妒的不是Loki。”

“什么？”

“我觉得你在嫉妒我。”


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor被Aman告知原来自己真正嫉妒的人根本不是Loki，这让他陷入了烦恼。。。

“我嫉妒你？”Thor现在有点后悔在阿斯加德没有认真学习世界语了，他一定是没有搞懂嫉妒这个词的意思。“孩子，作为一个经验者告诉你，自大会带来可怕的下场，我可实在没什么理由嫉妒你。”

“你有，而且…我觉得大家都能看得出来。”

Thor被搞糊涂了，无论是力量还是作为Avenger所取得的成就，他都没有任何理由妒忌Aman。

“雷神先生，你妒忌我和Loki一直黏在一起。”整个天台酒吧都很安静，Thor应该能听清Aman的每一个字，但是Aman的话却让Thor的双耳嗡嗡作响，就像心中有个答案早就等着被人揭晓。

“绝对不可能，我和Loki相处了一千年，有什么理由来妒忌你？”

Aman咧开了嘴：“Thor先生，你看你下意识地在和我进行比较，你说的是你和Loki相处如此之久我无法比的上，却从未否认你为什么会妒忌Loki与别人在一起这件事本身。”

Thor心中那个插着标签的火药桶像是被扔进了一点火星一样炸开了，这个显而易见的问题他从来没真正思考过。

“雷神先生，我无意冒犯你。但是你的确对Loki先生有一种占有欲，你不希望别人能够和你一样随意接近他。也许你曾经建议过他去交些朋友，但是你内心其实希望他的空间里只有你。你下意识地挡在他和别人的面前，因为你以为Loki是你的所有物。承认吧，Odinson先生，你对Loki的感情可不是简单的兄弟关系。”

Thor不记得自己反驳了什么，他甚至不记得自己怎么回到了房间，但是他需要面对一个事实，那就是他对Loki一直带着别样的感情。

可预见的Thor再一次失眠了，满脑子都是Loki，这让Thor想起了一件事。很久以前，在Thor的成年礼上，Loki为了戏弄他而转换了性别，彼时的女Loki还不是现在大胸妖艳的样子，他的黑长发挽在了一边，穿着阿斯加德贵族女性的拖地长裙，他从Thor身边走过的时候，Thor已经喝了不少酒，但是这丝毫不影响被眼前的少女迷倒。他拉住这个少女抵在了宴会厅门口的廊柱上想要亲吻她，但是就在快要亲上去的那一刻，Loki变回了原来的样子，他一如既往地勾起嘴角看着Thor被耍了的样子。Thor却只是迟疑了一下下，就直接吻上了Loki的唇，他还记得他最后收获了Loki锤在他身上的几下重拳和插向自己的小刀。那时候他以为他只是因为酒精的关系才会在Loki变回来之后还对他意乱情迷，现在想来根本不是这样，他内心驱使他这么做，酒精给了他一个很好的借口。

第二天一早，Thor又顶着黑眼圈走进餐厅，居然在门口撞见了Loki，这次Loki身边没有人，他一个人拿着一个沾满糖浆的甜甜圈。

“Thor Odinson，你这是又在跟踪我？怕我炸毁了你心爱的中庭？”看来Loki还在为昨天的事情耿耿于怀。

“Loki，我…你…”Thor一下子不知道说什么，他是不是该为自己做的一切道歉？但是想起来他还是有些恼火，凭什么他要和一个毛头小孩分享Loki，Loki本该就是他的。

Loki见Thor表情越来越阴沉，他准备转身就走却被Thor拉住了，Thor脸上已经换上了Loki看不透的表情，他小心翼翼地说：

“Loki，吃那么多甜食对身体不好。”

突如其来的关心让Loki措手不及，他有点看不懂Thor了，虽然Thor有时候会喜怒无常，但是也没这样前一秒黑着脸可以直接吓死一半中庭色人，下一秒又开始关心起自己来，而且…阿斯加德人什么时候需要像中庭人一样时时担心食物对自己的影响，难道因为自己是冰霜巨人就被Thor认为孱弱得和中庭蝼蚁一样了？

Loki眯起眼，他看出来Thor正在踌躇，这真是不像Thor Odinson，他不会是在预谋什么不可告人的计划吧…毕竟自从在萨卡星上以来Thor的智商可是有飞跃性的提高。

Loki眯起眼，他想看清Thor背后的情绪，但是Thor只是做了个停下的手势，含糊地说着“别走，等我一下。”他看着Thor匆匆忙忙走进餐厅，拿了一个卷饼出来塞到自己手里。

“你得吃点肉。”要不是通过Thor的眼神依然能看到他什么都没想的脑子，Loki都快怀疑是不是Frigga突然在Thor身上附身了。Thor还没有说“我可是为了你”这种冠冕堂皇的话就走了。

后面的几天也如第一天一样诡异，Thor总是和Loki保持着一点距离，特别是看到Loki和Aman在一起的话，更是躲得远远的。前两天还被Thor的纠缠烦得不慎其扰，这下又看到他躲得远远的，连Loki这样聪明的脑袋都想不通他的哥哥到底是怎么了。

Thor更是不好受，他不记得自己的神生中有过如此胆怯的时候。但是当他知晓自己的感情，他再也没法像以前那样对待Loki了，他甚至因为一个晚上都没有办法把Loki从脑中赶走而起了生理反应。

整整一个月后的某一天，Thor正在啃着肉排，却看到Loki一脸愁容地和Aman走了进来，Thor马上把肉排塞进嘴里，移到了较远的位置，但是又有点担心地看向那两个人。

“伙计，你怎么了？看上去无精打采的。”好队长Steve认为有必要关心一下队友。

“非常抱歉，吾友，只是遇到了些让人烦心的事。”

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“我想不行。我知道你对这些也没什么经验。”

“哦，朋友，你遇到了感情问题。”

Thor听到Steve这么说，惊讶地抬起了头，难以置信地看着他。

“别这么看着我，一个被冻了这么久的老兵感情经历可是比朋友你复杂得多，你一定是爱上了谁。”

Thor差点被口中的肉排给噎死，他慌忙拿起杯子喝了口水。

“你告诉她了吗？”

Thor摇了摇头：“这事有点难以启齿，看样子他不会同意。”

“oh…”发现自己用错词了的Steve停顿了一下，但是他很快继续道：“这没什么，即使他没有接受，他也会觉得被勇敢的英雄雷神喜欢上是一件很光荣的事。”

如果他不是和你争了这么久的王位，还在不久前发现了他并不是阿斯加德人，还总是要站在我阵营的对立面的话，我想他会的。

“勇敢一点，哥们儿，祝你好运。”

被Steve说了一番的Thor更加郁闷了，他都还没整理好喜欢上Loki这件事，现在又得来烦恼到底该不该和Loki表白，他试着在脑中想了想这个场景，Loki害羞地低下头说着“我也喜欢你”。

“绝对没有！！！”Thor大吼着挥走了脑中的影像。如果是Loki的话应该会直接深深地捅他一刀，然后恼羞成怒地离开吧。“啊！！！！是谁？？？”门口不合时宜地传来了敲门声，Thor一脸怒容冲到门口，一打开门就发现因为被吓了一跳而长出一生绒毛的Aman。

“啊对不起，我如果受到惊吓就会控制不住变成动物形态。”Aman用力抖了抖身上的毛，恢复正常的形态后，他笑着开口道：

“Odinson先生，我可以进去吗？”Thor一个闪身，Aman兴奋地钻进了Thor的房间，到底还是个孩子，他好奇地左看右看，好一会儿才好好坐到堆着一堆衣服的沙发一角。

“这么晚了，你有什么事吗？”Thor对Aman还是带着些许戒心。

“你和Loki说了吗？”Aman的笑容让Thor心里毛毛的。

“还没有…我为什么要告诉他？”

Aman用手撑着脸，笑的更开心了，这个笑容总觉得在诡计得逞的Loki脸上也曾出现过。

“雷神先生，你是在害怕吗？在害怕Loki会拒绝你？”

“我…我怎么会因为这种小事害怕？！”

“雷神先生，我觉得你多虑了。你怎么会没有信心去向Loki告白呢？”

Thor听到这句话，虽然不情不愿还是挪到了Aman身边，想要继续听听后续。

“雷神先生，你真的是太多虑了。Loki几乎每两句就要提到你一次，他总是‘这沙拉还不错，我哥就不怎么喜欢’‘你知道我哥在阿斯加德学院的成绩有多么差吗？’‘让我来告诉你几件我哥的糗事。’”。

“这听上去…都是在说我的坏话。”

“Thor先生，你最了解Loki了，你知道他永远都口是心非。”

Thor想他不知道，他从来都觉得无法了解Loki真正的想法，你以为他在和你嬉笑，他又仿佛掏出了他的真心，你以为他在真诚待你，他却又赫然因为你被愚骗后的样子而哈哈大笑。但是这番话却让Thor内心有一种不明的东西在鼓动，在胸腔内越来越膨胀，他恨不得在金宫的边沿，彩虹桥的末端的大声喊叫，可惜阿斯加德已不复存在。

“你该现在就去，Thor Odinson先生。”

Thor没有马上转身，他在原地等了很久，然后突然转身，冲出了房门。不过他在Loki的门前又犹豫了好一会儿，终于他敲响了Loki的房门。

过了很久，门才开了一条缝。Loki显然已经睡着了，被吵醒让他心情很不好。他揉了揉双眼，想要狠狠讽刺一下这个不懂规矩的来客，一抬头却发现是Thor。

“到底是什么让尊贵的阿斯加德之王这么晚了还大驾光临冰霜巨人这简陋的房间？”Loki歪着头掩饰自己内心的疑惑，他的哥哥为什么会在大半夜来找他？难道是纽约遭受了什么袭击需要算在他头上？

“不介意我进去吗？”Thor一点都不恼，反而小心翼翼地指指房内。Loki让开了身子，Thor欠了欠身走进了房间。在Aman来之前，Thor还经常会来拜访。Loki的房间很干净，Thor想Loki一定是用了某种魔法，房间和阿斯加德那间Loki的房间非常相似。

Thor找了张椅子坐下，看Loki用魔法瞬间在他手里塞了一杯酒，那香味和阿斯加德的纯酿还有几分相似，Thor忍不住闻了又闻。

“九界第一法师的杰作，你不说几句赞美的话吗？”

Thor感动地眼眶发热，他想他的爱人真是厉害，此时他都忘记了他还没正式告白这回事。

“怎么，你该不会是要像个中庭蝼蚁一样塞给我一份情书让我转交吧。”

“什么？你想要情书？”

Loki翻了个白眼：“这玩笑一点都不好笑。你不就是想问问Aman的情况吗？”

“What？”

“你不是喜欢Aman么？所以最近才这么反常的吧…你准备…什…么…”

Loki还没说完，Thor就逼近了他，脸色阴沉地站到他面前，即使自己说错了话也不用这样吧。Thor两手撑在Loki左右的墙上，将Loki锁在自己的环里，他居高临下地看着Loki，带着一副猎人的表情。

“喂，brother，你这是怎么了？”

“我是想要告白，但是和Aman一点关系都没有。Loki，我爱你。绝不是兄弟之间的那种感情，它更像是…更像是…”Thor挠着头想着合适的说辞：”更像是父亲和母亲，或者…或者是…”

“你和Jane那样？”Loki歪着头，隐约能察觉到嘴唇歪起的邪笑。这个笑容惹得Thor一阵恍惚，他下意识地凑下身，吻在了Loki的唇上。Thor好像为了这个吻等了千年之久一般，他的唇像是不需要任何大脑指令地与Loki的唇瓣交叠在一起。等到大脑再一次开始运作时，他才发现哪里不对，他慌忙退后：

“对不起，Loki，我只是情不自禁。”

Loki眉眼上扬，一把扯过Thor的衣领：“你个傻子，难道没发现我没有捅你这件事么？”Loki的唇再一次迎上Thor的，唇舌再一次交缠在一起。

一个吻实在不能让体力充沛的阿斯加德人尽兴，Thor扯起Loki，将他推到了床上，他正准备卷起Loki的睡衣却被按住了手。

“我觉得我们该比试一下再定出谁该是上面那个。”

“那现在呢？”

“啊——————！！”乳尖上突然传来的刺激让Loki仰起头，胜负已分，雄狮对于刚捕到的猎物十分满意，前爪牢牢摁住猎物，用牙齿啃咬着猎物敏感的地方，最后无论猎物怎么求饶，Thor将自己的肉棒贯穿了Loki，他们的磨合只用了很短一会儿，Thor就找到了敏感点，他用肉棒慢慢磨擦着敏感点，让Loki总是在高潮的边缘受到折磨。

“Thor，please，放过我。”

“说点好听的，My Love。”

“我爱你，我爱你！”

“你的银舌头去哪儿了？”Thor一边调侃着Loki，一边继续磨擦着他的敏感点，Loki的泪水顺着脸颊划进了他的手掌。

“Thor，My Love，我…我予你的爱…就像在彩虹桥所…所看到的…星辰…连绵不绝。啊！哈！啊啊！”

两人在中庭的月光和星辰下达到了高潮。

第二天早晨，Thor大喊一声从床上跳起来，累的迷迷糊糊的Loki好不容易撑起身：

“怎么了？”

“我们该怎么和阿斯加德人民解释呢？”

Loki要不是抬不起手，他很想给Thor一拳：  
“你现在才来担心这个？”

“我会告诉他们，请向你们的新神后行礼。”Thor俯下身，吻在了Loki的额头上，阳光都像是在给予他们祝福一般。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个Aman Danwin是有借鉴的哦~不知道有没有人能看出来~


End file.
